Chat Patrol
CHAT PATROLLING As any somewhat-active member of the wiki could tell, there is a very good deal of drama taking place on the wiki as of the moment. And this drama is not because of trolls or vandals or flamers. It’s because of disagreements on chat. And we want these to cease so that we can have a lovely 2014 on this site. So, the purpose of chat patrols is to curb this drama that seems to be corrupting us from within. Chat patrollers must be users who are active on chat. 'You activity level on the wikia itself is of irrelevance here, we need people who are often on chat (so I would not qualify for this position). They are people who will be responsible for stopping drama at its first marks. If they see a fight starting to emerge, they are the ones who can hopefully stop it before it causes disturbance on chat, and if they can’t stop the fighting then they will do their best to take it to pm so the whole wiki won’t be dragged into it. You will not be made a chatmod if you are a chat patroller, your job is simply to maintain peace on the chat with words and compromise. If a chat patroller might happen to be the one to cause drama they would no longer be a member of the chat patrol. Again, this is purely my idea, it has nothing to do with the staff, so don’t go asking other staff or whatever. This is a user-run project, as opposed to a staff-run one, because, you guys are more important than the staff, whether you believe it or not! J FORM If you wish to be a chat patrol then all you must do is fill out the following form ''on my talk page. I will have the right to accept or decline you, and I don’t plan on declining anyone unless they don’t meet the requisites. '''your nick: how long you’ve been using chat: how many hours you spend on chat daily: have you been kicked/banned from chat in the past two months: do you know how to start pms with several people: As soon as I see your application I shall inform you of whether or not you are on the team! WHAT TO DO So once you’re accepted, you might get a little confused as to what you are supposed to do. And it’s actually quite simple; by joining the chat patrollers you’ve made a vow to do everything in your power to stop the drama. If you see a fight, you try to stop it. If someone is saying/doing something wrong on chat, you convince them to stop, if there is a fight that is causing disturbance on the main channel that is dragging everyone in, you take the fighting users to a pm so that they can fight there instead of chat(that is, assuming, you weren’t able to stop the fight). When dealing with a fight, the two things you check for are; A) Misconception; since it’s the internet people might have communication issues. Make sure everyone understood everyone else right and there wasn’t some misconception taking place. Because this is actually a cause of most of the drama. B) Isolation; if it turns out the two users really did mean what they said, then you have to get that fight off mainstream chat because from there it spreads like wild fire. Isolate the fight in a pm, let them fight there, and DO NOT spread the news about the fight later on because rumors and gossip is where a lot of this comes from. CURRENT PATROLLERS #Firey #Gary #Breeze #Ender #Crys #Tangle #Cinder #Eevee #Hawk #Waffa